


Poorly Received Prize for Spider

by Danzo, orphan_account



Series: Local wizard fucking dies [1]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Discord shenanigans, JESUS FUCK I AM FUCKED, SO IS KIWI, Snippets, specifically speaking of Rat, specifically this is all an au where the wiz is kidnapped and sent to spider, the triplets decide to have their revenge, we are fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Us, being ones with fucky minds, decide to do things where the Rat (and the other siblings) take out their rage onto the wizard.Lotsa bloody shit happen, whoops.





	Poorly Received Prize for Spider

You weren't a stranger to pain, being the saviour of the Spiral. Many enemies had ambushed you with their deadly spells, all while taunting you and mentioning offhandedly that they'd like to eat you. Or steal your eyes. Or drink your blood.

But this pain was a constant tidal wave with no rest. The eldest child of Spider took glee in cutting your skin and watching the blood pool at the floor, burning your skin, freezing it to the point that the skin died, and overall just making you screech. His eyes were filled with such malice and his grin was terrifying - _and you could tell he wasn't even near done with you yet_.

"Shit," you mumbled brokenly. You couldn't feel your legs at this point, and you were quite sure that your ribcage was shattered. It hurt to move even an inch. Grandfather Spider would be royally pissed off at his eldest child for defying his order: don't touch them.

"Don't pass out yet, dear," Rat sang, eyes wide with excitement. "I still have much more pleasure to share with you."

"You fucking c-call this pleasure?" you choked out.

"Oh, indeed," he purred. "For me, of course. Now... I wonder how far I can take this..."

The dictator knelt down to your broken body, comfortable being close to you since your magic was blocked by the rusty, shadow chains. You couldn't do anything to him and you both knew it. He lifted your chin up to gaze into your eyes. "Hmph, you have such a beautiful face. I wonder what would happen if I were to... _taint it_."

With one swift movement, he pinned you to the wall with one hand and, with his other hand, swiped his claws in your eyes. The screams you made were shrill and loud, music to Rat's ears. Blood poured down your face like a waterfall, staining your clothes and making bloody puddles. Oh _god_. You couldn't feel your eyes. You couldn't see.

A loud wail escaped your throat and the dictator cackled.

It was wicked vendetta and his pent-up frustration that overriden him—fueled him to etch your entire body in scars, claw markings, and bruises. You were sure enough if he probably broken the femur in your leg hence the way it felt dislocated and ached.

Tears, eye juice, and blood dripped out of your plunged eye socket, your ear-curdling shrills echoing throughout the chambers. A shredded rag from the shadow dictator's flowing and mesmerizing robe was enough to muffle your screaming that soon turned into infuriated retaliation. You knew— _he_ knew—that you weren't to be scarred from face to legs by the demand of Spider.

Yet here you both were, exchanging knowing glares towards each other.

Rat soon gave out a vindictive chuckle, showing the rows of teeth that made you tremble in fright. "Why," he spoke with such venomous malice, "did you ever think I would stop at one eye? Such a _naive, poor_ soul..."

The claws that scratched out your one eye socket would soon be plunged into your remaining one, all you could see (or couldn't see for the matter) was the crimson filling and flowing from the socket. You were choking on your sobs and wails, knowing enough from the snot that trickled down from your nose and the headache that ensued. You were blind and this made your own heart sink.

"Oh _please_ , don't go dying on me now," he hissed as seeing your chained figure tremble. This fear—this sudden despair—was just enough to intoxicate him with glee. Disgusting glee that made you feel wretched in the stomach.

"Just be fortunate it wasn't your heart~", he purred menacingly as you soon gave out onto the floor, the blood pooling underneath your head, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (kudos for the first chapter being the work from Grendelweed!)


End file.
